BoothBrennan Prompts
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Here is where I'm going to post Prompted stories, just because I have realized that I love taking prompts. So, if you have a prompt, just send it to me. Make sure that it's B/B, though. They will range from drabble length to actual one-shot size, and will be unrelated unless stated otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so about two months ago, SeeleysSwiftie gave me this prompt:**

**"Yknow the hug at the end of 8x06? I wanna hear what Booth tells her after that, and their conversation :)"**

**I know that this is definitely more of a drabble, but it's what I came up with. I hope that you enjoy. :-)**

**Takes place after 8x06, "The Patriot in Purgatory". **

**I do not own "Bones". No matter how much I want to. *sigh***

* * *

**Evolving**

Booth held Bones in his arms for a while longer, not speaking. They didn't need words right now. He stroked her hair, and kissed the top of her head, and let her clutch him. Finally, she pulled herself out of the desperate embrace and settled into a more comfortable one, just resting her ear over his heart.

"You okay, Bones?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, Booth. I'm fine."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss, resting her palm on his left cheek.

"I love you, Booth. I know I don't say it nearly enough, but I love you. I can't lose you. I don't want to go back to being so closed off."

Booth cut her off with another kiss. This one lasted longer, as he was trying to reassure her. He pulled back and kissed her cheeks.

"Bones, you will never go back to that. We evolve, remember? We don't revert. It's going to be alright. Let's just go to bed. Christine will get us up early tomorrow, and you know that."

Bones nodded, kissed Booth again, and then took his hand and lead him to bed. She cuddled up against him, reveling in his warmth as she drifted off into sleep.

Booth stayed up a little longer, watching her sleep. He smiled as she pressed closer to him, and he dropped little kisses along her face and neck, glad when she relaxed. He put his head down on his pillow and held her protectively, joining Bones in sleep.

* * *

Again, I hope that you all enjoyed it, and especially SeeleysSwiftie. Thank you, Ruth. :-)

-AL


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I promised this little nugget to **Sammi Marcs** a very long time ago. (Back on January 29th, and it's now July 17th. I'm a horrible person.) But, conveniently enough, foxdotcom/bones had "The Twist in the Plot" available for viewing. So, I sat down and rewatched the episode, and this little drabble was born. Sammi wanted Christine's reaction to Booth's video, and here it is. I hope you enjoy, and I'm so sorry for the long wait!

* * *

**Seeing the Proof of Love**

At age 30, Christine Booth lost her father when the Hoover building was attacked. Booth, as acting director of the FBI, did his best to get everyone out before he was shot and killed. After the funeral, Christine's mother pulled her aside with tears dripping down her face.

"Your father made this for you many years ago. He couldn't write his words down very well, so he did a video. He wanted me to give it to you."

Christine nodded, with tears filling her eyes. She hugged her mother. "I love you, Mom. Thanks."

"I love you, too, Christine."

"You know Dad is gonna be waiting for you, right, Mom?"

"That is foolish. He knows I don't believe in Heaven."

Christine smiled. "But he does. And he loves you so much that he'll follow you anywhere, dead or not."

~*~BONES~*~

That night, Christine crawled out of bed after her husband fell asleep. She went downstairs and watched the video her mother had given her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw her father's image, and she stayed silent the entire time. Her heart was overflowing with the love her father had for her. It made her feel so happy to know that she was one of the most important things in his world. She always knew that, but here was some tangible proof. What she loved even more was that she could also see the love of her parents. She could see her mother hovering in the background, and she saw the way her mother practically tackle-hugged her father. She was so happy. It was comforting and so right.

"Thank you, Dad," she whispered. "I love you so much."

* * *

So, that was that. I already have another prompt coming. Please leave prompts in your reviews or feel free to PM me. I won't promise to do them all, but you will receive a response. I hope you enjoyed! :-)

-AL


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone. This is from **theoddestcastle**. She wanted to know what would happen if Brennan *did* kiss Booth's forehead in "Harbingers in the Fountain". This little drabble was born from that. Hope you like it! :-)

* * *

**A Simple Kiss**

"Would you like me to kiss you on the forehead, too?" Brennan asked Booth, seeing his smile as Angela walked away from him.

"Sure!" He closed his eyes and grinned, leaning forward.

Brennan laughed, but she stepped up to him and kissed his forehead. He smiled wider when he felt her soft lips on his skin. He opened his eyes as she pulled back, and he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own.

Angela clapped in the background, but Booth and Brennan didn't notice. Brennan's arms wrapped around Booth's neck, and he had his around her waist. Their lips moved together softly, sweetly, and Booth knew she understood his message.

"I love you," he breathed when they pulled apart. "You don't have to say it back, but I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered. "It's why I couldn't stay. I didn't want to stay when I thought you didn't feel the same."

"I've been in love with you for years, Bones. I just couldn't compartmentalize anymore."

"Me, too, Booth."

"Good. We'll get back to this after work, okay?"

Brennan nodded. She walked back to Angela, but she and Booth remained looking at each other. Angela giggled and took Brennan's hand, walking them back to the lab.

"Bren, you can ogle at your man later, but we have things to do."

"I know. And, you won't tell everyone, will you?"

"Oh, no. I'll let you two do that. I got to see it happen, so I'm happy."

Brennan smiled. She was very happy right now.

* * *

There's that. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews, please. :-)

-AL


End file.
